drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dito
Dito is a sadistic Disciple who is deceptively cruel and powerful despite his boyish, well-coiffed appearance. He wields a Chinese spear. Story Drakengard 3= - Novella= Dito - This Ugly World - DLC= Five's Prologue - Prologue= Drakengard 3: Chapter 0 Dito and the other disciples are presumed to be in Cathedral City during Zero's confrontation with her sisters. - Branches= Drakengard 3 Dito assists Five's defense at her domain by summoning their angel, Phanuel. Mikhail defeats the angel and Zero stabs Five. Her Intoner influence over him is finally weakened, so Dito acts on his true wishes to split her in twain. After he desecrates her corpse Dito joins Zero's party. Upon arriving at the cathedral of Cathedral City to face off against One, Zero bids adieu to her disciples, turning Dito and the rest into doves and setting them free. Following Zero's death, the doves are later seen scurrying about by her corpse, flocking to Accord who vanishes as mysteriously as she appears. - B= Branch B: The Price Dito follows Zero until his death at the hand of Cent - C= Branch C: Emesis Dito follows Zero until his death at the hand of Two - D= Branch D: The Flower Dito becomes overwhelmed with joy to see Five's zombie state and her zombie servants in Land of Forests that he defects. He summons Phanuel to fight against his former allies. He engages Cent in battle while the others fight Five and Galgaliel. After Five is killed, Dito and Cent revert back to their dove forms. - Story Side= Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side Dito becomes overwhelmed with joy to see Five's zombie state and her zombie servants in Land of Forests that he defects. He summons Phanuel to fight against his former allies. He engages Cent in battle while the others fight Five and Galgaliel. After Five is killed, Dito and Cent revert back to their dove forms. }}}} Personality While Five accepts him as her harmless sex toy, Dito loathes her facetiousness and naiveté. He is frustrated when every insult he hurls at her is accepted as a cute quirk and inwardly calls her a "stupid hag". Dito claims to hate his job as a disciple because of her but seems reluctant to commit himself to completely hating Five. He longs to serve another Intoner if given the chance. A smart and sarcastic young man with sharp senses, he is abrasive and baneful. Dito takes delight in other peoples' pain and suffering. Like Zero, he is impatient, scoffs at anything or anyone who annoys him and doesn't hesitate to kill. Yet he enjoys irritating her and purposefully teaches Mikhail swears and vulgar expressions to get on her nerves. Dito is also lazy, as he hates to exert himself without the promise of a reward. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that the disciples were not a main concern for the development team and their designs were approved rather quickly. Producer Takamasa Shiba remarked that they wanted three main male archetypes, and Dito fits the "young man" category. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Renders = - Portraits = - Screenshots = - Story = 22.PNG File:DD3 Dito SS2.png 64.PNG File:DD3 Dito SS.png 78.PNG File:DD3 Dito SS5.png File:DD3 Dito SS3.png File:DD3 Dito SS4.png - }} }} Quotes : (With Zero) ''Dito: "You know Z, your cluelessness is kinda cute." : Zero: "You wanna die?" Trivia * Dito's rant over Five's corpse in branch A is hinted to be so vulgar that it is officially censored with a short piano song, although the visuals are still present. *In ''Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Dito was voted in sixth place with some fans mentioning his blunt and direct manner of speaking, Zero's interest in him and his frame in battle small enough that it did not block the screen as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Disciples Category:Males Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses